Whistle
by xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx
Summary: Shindou's teaching Akane to whistle but will it turn out to be more then that?


**Mai: Hi guys *waves hands***

**I11 cast: You seem happy and that is bad =='**

**Mai: so mean guys T.T anyways I had this idea when I was listening to this song and so I decided Hey! It's my birthday and I love this couple so I should make a one-shot of it so Dsiclaimer please!**

**I11 cast: WAIT IT'S YOU BIRTH-**

**Stick man: Mai doesn't own Inazuma Eleven so that means that the show is still pure**

**Mai: Yes! X3 Wait I soil things Q.Q**

Yamana Akane, just a typical girl who has chestnut brown hair and lilac colored eyes and likes to take pictures especially if her subject is none other then Shindou Takuto or Shin-sama as she always calls him, was walking around the school to find some other subjects for her pictures when she heard someone whistling. She followed the sweet sound only to find her beloved Shin-sama whistling,Shindou realizing that Akane was looking at him stopped whistling.

"Oh ohayo Akane." He smiled.

Akane being as shy as ever,quickly looked down and replied with a soft hello as her cheeks slowly turned red. Shindou saw Akane's cheeks turn red, "_wow she looks so cute when she's blushing._" He thought but he too slowly blushed.

" ano Shin-sama why were you whistling?" She asked the child prodigy.

"Oh well sometimes I have the urge to whistle plus it sometimes soothes me when I whistle my favorite tunes why?" The captain asked.

Akane's face turned even more red, " We-well it's just that you whistle really good. I wish I can whistle as good as you." Her face turned even more red.

"thank you Akane but it's really easy." Shindou said but Akane shaked her head. "It's okay Akane just try."

Akane hesitated but tried which resulted in a failure. "_ She really does look cute when she tries_," Shindou's heart pounded but he grinned.

"Akane here look at me." Shindou demonstrated and Akane followed but she still kept failing at it while Shindou still was cheering her on. Both were unaware that a group of kids was watching them from the bushes. A Navy haired boy named Tsurugi Kyousuke was leaning behind a tree. "Tell me again why we are spying on them," he said in an irratated tone.

Matsukaze Tenma, a brunette with hair that resembles the wind looked at Tsurugi softly giggled while Kariya Masaki replied, " We are not spying we are just simply observing." Sorano Aoi, a manager and Akane's friend quietly said, "ganbatte Akane-chan."while Seto Midori,another manager nods.

It was Akane's 23rd attempt at whistling which she successfully makes a soft high sound this made her smile really widely and so innocently that Shindou thought his heart would just burst any second.

"Shin-sama." A small voice broke Shindou's thoughts. He looks towards Akane who was still smiling. "Yes Akane?"

She looked at him and smiled cutely, "Arigatou."

"your welcome but there is still one more trick I forgot to mention to you." He said and Akane looked at him with a confused look , "What is it?"

By now Tsurugi couldn't take anymore of this and was about to storm out of his spot but was tackled down by Amagi who kept apologizing over and over again,only making Tsurugi even more angry. He was about to yell but Kirino knelt down infront of him. He had a scary face that it even made Tsurugi flinch. Heck he's face could probably put the boogey man into shame then he talked in a low creepy,raspy voice , "Tsurugi if you ruin this I will make sure to show your brother that **Diary of yours**,so I recommend you to shut your trap until I say you can you talk. **Do I make myself clear?**"

Obediently Tsurugi nodded and remained quieter,everyone looked at pink-haired boy in shock especially Hayami ,with his big glasses and big imagination and right now the nonsense he was spouting about Kirino being the devil wasn't helping at all cause it made Kirino even more angrier. "**Hayami**." He growled making Hayami flinch.

"Guys please be quiet!" Aoi whispered. "They might hear us!" This made everyone dead silent cause they were all worried that Shindou might also have a dark scary side just like Kirino and they don't want to find out if he does so they continued watching Shindou and Akane...quietly this time.

The child prodigy smiled again, " Well if you close your eyes and whistle ,you can whistle even better."

"Really?" Shindou nodded. So Akane slowly closed her eyes and began to whistle only to feel another soft pair of lips on hers. She opened her eyes widely only to see her beloved Shin-sama kissing her. What seemed like minutes was actually just a few seconds, Shindou broke the kiss and blushed and so did Akane.

"Go-gomen A-Akane." He stuttered.

"n-no it's okay Shin-sama." Akane said in a whisper. Both turned their heads to opposite ways as an awkward silence settled in until they heard someone call out Shindou's name. "Captain Good for you!" Both Akane and Shindou looked at the direction where the voice came from and sure enough it was from the bushes and Kariya stood there with a cheeky grin. Suddenly Kirino popped up behind Kariya who started to scold him,soon after everyone else popped up from their hiding place and started to smile at the shocked duo. And it was like as though their fears did come true cause Shindou started walking up to the group with a smile,a smile that could probably put a psychotic killers smile to shame. "Minna were you spying on us?" He asked in his normal tone but you could still hear the anger in his voice.

Everyone flinched and yelled , "Captain please don't kill us." This made the wavy haired boy even more mad and made him start to chase his teammates. Akane looked at the scene that was unfolding in front of her and she giggled to herself but at the same time she was extremely happy because she finally knows what her Shin-sama thinks of her even though he didn't have to say a thing. That rare snapshot in her brain will forever be stored in her head and be held close to her heart. Then she walked up to Aoi and Midori. All three managers were laughing and giggling at the chase scenes and smiling very widely and same went for the players who were constantly teasing Shindou well most of the teasing came from Kariya. As for Tsurugi well let's just say he's still petrified from Kirino's haunting face.

At The Field...

Both Kidou Yuuto and Otonashi Haruna were looking at Endou who was all dark and gloomy. "Why did no one come? Are they starting to hate Soccer? Where's my soccer ball when I need it? Endou wailed.

"Endou.." Kidou said as he face palmed while Haruna giggled. "Endou-san don't you remember?"

Endou looked at the dark blue haired girl with a confused look and Kidou sighed, " Endou you told everyone that there will be no practice today."

"I did?" He said with an oblivious look. Haruna giggled even more while Kidou just looked at Endou with a "How do I know you?" look. Endou smiled and put his arms around both Haruna and Kidou. "Okay! So how about dinner at my place."

Kidou flinched, "um...". Haruna on the other hand was extremely happy cause she could finally catch up with Natsume. Kidou sighed and said yes while making a mental note to have 911 on speed dial.

**Mai: Ta-da! I've finally finished . Hoped you liked it even though it was really terrible. Anyways I really like this pairing cause they are extremely cute together and like I said it's my birthday-**

**Inazuma cast: It's your birthday?**

**Mai: Yeah shocking I know. I didn't know till I went on my email and saw all the websites I signed up for giving me a birthday shout out then I realized it's my birthday xD**

**Inazuma cast: =='**

**Mai: anyways I just wanted to do something special. *poker face* Also guys one more thing I'm going to Toronto to celebrate Eid with some relatives and after Eid my family and Lina's family decided to go camping for 4 days so I won't be able to review as much and I'm sorry but after I come back I promise to upload my Oc story and I'm probably gonna upload another story for another category and that's it. So R&R :)**


End file.
